custom_barney_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Barney and the Mini Pop Kids: LIVE on Stage! (Script)
(Colorful World overture plays as the Barney doll emerges from the darkness, sitting on a stool) Female Announcer: Girls and boys, ladies and gentlemen. Today’s appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination! (The fog machine turns on and covers the doll and then after a couple seconds, Barney comes to life through the curtains, smoke, and rainbow glitter and reveals himself as the theme song plays) Kid Chorus: Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! His Mini Pop friends are mini but strong; They come from lots of places. At The Clubhouse, they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney has some friends of his own, Like the D3 and Wanda the Explorer. ABC's and 123s and Friends together forever. Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! Barney (as the song plays): Oh, hello, world! Hi, there in the back. Oh, hi, there, little one. Hi, everybody! Oh, there you are, hi. (Barney scats to the song) (Barney poses) Barney: Hello, everyone. I’m so glad to so many of my friends. I’m so happy to be here, y’know, there’s so many of you, I can’t see all your faces. But, I know just the way to show you are happy. (If You’re Happy and You Know It (A rendition similar to a mixture of Imagination Island and Big Surprise) starts up) Barney: Barney: (Singing) If you’re happy and you know it, Clap your hands (Claps 2x) (2x) If you’re happy and you know it, Then your face is going to show it, if you’re Happy and you know it, Clap your hands (Claps 2x) Barney: (Speaking) Good, now c’mon, and let me hear those Happy feet. (Singing) If you’re happy and you know it, stomp your feet (Boom 2x) (2x) If you’re happy and you know it, Then your face will surely show it. If you’re happy and you know it, stomp your feet (Boom 2x) Barney: And now for happy voices, (Singing) If you’re happy and you know it, shout hooray Hooray! (2x) If you’re happy and you know it, Then your face is going to show it, If you’re happy and you know it, Shout Hooray! Hooray! Let’s do all 3! (Singing) If you’re happy and you know it, Do All 3! (Clap 2x, boom 2x, Hooray!) (2x) If you’re happy and you know it, then your face is going to show it. If you’re happy and you know it, Do all 3! (Clap 2x, boom 2x, Hooray!!) That was a stu-u-u-u-pendous job, everyone. You know, you’re all very special and I have some friends I’d like you to meet. They’re the Mini Pop Kids. Would you like to meet them? (Cheers from audience) Barney: Oh, C’mon. WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THEM?! (Audience cheers louder) Barney: Super-Dee-Duper! Then, in order to find them, let’s go! To the Clubhouse in the backyard! (Curtain opens and an instrumental of ‘Mr. Knickerbocker’ plays) Barney: Oh, isn’t it a great day? This is the backyard we play every day. Along with our hangout place, The Mini Pops Imagination Hangout Clubhouse. But something’s missing. I don’t see any of the Mini Pops yet. But maybe I can call them like this. (Barney rings the bell (the bell similar to the caboose bell from Colorful World) beside the door) Barney: Hmm, it didn’t seem to work. Where could they be? Jasmine (offstage): We’re right here, Barney! Here we come! (Music begins as the Mini Pops come out onstage via coming out the front clubhouse door) Barney: Hi! Mini Pops: Barney! (The Mini Pops hug Barney) Barney: C’mon, let’s dance! Mini Pops (in unison): There’s a feeling inside me. I can win, I can run, I can jump, I can twirl. With my friends beside me. I can share this feeling with the world. Sing my favorite songs. Also imagine, we’ll do it all. We’re the Mini Pop Kids. (Barney: Barney and the Mini Pops) Wake up in the morning. I will play along with my friends. Then, after school. I will imagine all over again. We’re real hot stars. We may be mini, but we’re big enough. We’re the Mini Pop Kids (Barney: Barney and) The Mini Pop Kids (Barney: Barney and) The Mini Pop Kids I can play along with my radio And my big friend, Barney. (Barney: That’s me.) Dance along to the music video. By our special friend, Barney. (Barney: Aw, shucks) We go on big adventures With our imagination. We pretend all day long, And we know all the steps by heart. I said we do all the steps by heart. (Barney: Here we go!!!) We’re the Mini Pop Kids (Barney: Barney and) The Mini Pop Kids (Barney: Barney and) The Mini Pop Kids (Barney: Barney and) The Mini Pops Barney and the kids: Yeah! (Audience cheers and whistles) (The Mini Pop Kids hug and greet Barney) Barney: Hi, guys! I’m so glad to see you. Saveria: Hi, everyone and welcome to the show today. It's great to see many friends here today. We’re Barney’s friends, the Mini Pop Kids. I’m Saveria Mylie: I’m Mylie Brendan: I’m Brendan Jasmine: I’m Jasmine Chris: I’m Chris Lizzy: I’m Lizzy Daniela: I’m Daniela Brec: I’m Brec Lilimar: I’m Lilimar Coy: I’m Coy Olivia: I’m Olivia Sabrina: I’m Sabrina Rowan: I’m Rowan Isabella: I’m Isabella Nicolas: I’m Nick, Jasmine's brother Elsie: I’m Elsie Ethan: I’m Ethan Curtis: I’m Curtis Javyn: and I’m Javyn Barney: And together, they’re my special friends… Kids: The Mini Pop Kids! Barney: Oh, boy, we’re going to have some fun today. We’re gonna sing, dance, and use our imaginations. (Tricycle bell is heard) Curtis: Barney, did you ring the bell again? Barney: But I didn’t ring the bell that time, besides that wasn’t the clubhouse bell at all, it sounded more like a tricycle bell Who do you think it could be? (Baby Bop’s giggle is heard) Barney: Doesn’t that sound familiar to you? (Green and pink glitter make Baby Bop appear on her tricycle) Baby Bop: Whee! Barney: Oh, look it’s Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Yay! It’s me! (giggle) Hi, Barney! Hi, Mini Pops. Barney: Hi, Baby Bop, it’s great to see you could make it to the show. (Baby Bop realizes something) Baby Bop: Oh, no! I left my yellow blankey behind. Barney: Don’t worry, your yellow blanket is right. (Barney walks over to the tree stump and yellow glitter makes the blanket appear as he pulls it out via trapdoor) Barney: Here! Baby Bop: Oh, my blankey, thank you Barney. My blankey’s very important to me. Barney: I know, you’ve had it since you were an itty bitty little baby. (My Yellow Blankey (Live in NYC starts up) Baby Bop: I like my blankey, it’s very, very, yellow I like it even more than a bowl of Jello When I hold it close, it feels just right, I like my yellow blankey, in the day and night (sing line 2x) My blanket is so soft like a big marshmallow I keep it with me when I say hello (Chorus) I like my yellow blanket in the day…and…night! (Song ends) (Applause) Barney: Great! Your blanket must really be important to you, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: It sure is, oh, I wish my big brother, BJ and cousin Riff could come play with us, too. Barney: Would you like to see BJ and Riff? Nick: Yeah! Brec: Would you all like to see them? Barney: Well, let’s all use our imaginations, and bring them to come and play. (Whistle is heard) (Yellow, purple, and glitter makes BJ appear from SL) (BJ’s Song starts up) BJ: BJ is my name, I love to play a game of baseball or maybe basketball I’m usually in a hurry, but never stop to worry ‘bout what will happen if I trip or fall. I like to play my drum I like to jump and run I like to climb a tree Though I might skin my knee I like to dig in the dirt But I may wipe on my shirt All (except BJ): With a hat that’s neat, and sneakers on his feet, he’s always ready for fun Yes, BJ is the one. BJ: Check it out. Yahoo! Are you watching, Sissy? Baby Bop: I am, BJ! BJ: I like to play my drum I like to jump and run I like to climb a tree Though I might skin my knee I like to dig in the dirt But I may wipe on my shirt All: With a hat that’s neat and sneakers on his feet, he’s always ready for fun Yes, BJ is the one (BJ: Right on stage) Yes, BJ is the one (BJ: Baby Bop’s my sister) Yes, BJ is the one BJ: That’s me! (Applause) BJ: Hello, everyone! ‘Sup, little one? Hi, Barney, Baby Bop. Hey, Mini Pops, what’s happening? Mini Pops: Hey, BJ! Saveria: Thanks for coming to play with us. Barney: Now, last, but not least, the music man…er…dinosaur, he has earned the title of The Dinosaur of Music, BJ and Baby Bop’s cousin himself, that tippity-top hadrosaur: Riff! (Orange, green, and yellow glitter makes Riff appear doing a cartwheel from SR) (I Hear Music Everywhere starts up) Riff: Music’s always inside my head, yes, all day long ’til I go to bed. I hear the wind through the trees, the buzzing of the bees The rumble of the train, the pitter-patter at the rain. Can you hear it? Listen up! I hear music everywhere Everybody, can ya hear it? Sha-Pom-Pow! It’s the sound that fills the air. Yes, I hear music everywhere. If you listen, you’ll hear the sound. The sound of music is all around I hear the birds sing their song in the daylight and the frogs and the crickets play the rhythm of the night. (Chorus) (The 2nd half of Verse 1 and chorus) (Song ends) (Applause and cheers from the audience and the 3 little dinosaurs greet Barney, the kids, and the audience) Barney: Now that we’re all here, we can start the fun! BJ: Oh, yeah! Right on stage! What should we do first? Barney: Well, I dunno… (Thunder crash is heard) Barney: Huh, did you hear that? Brendan: Yeah, Barney Sounds like r- hey wait a minute… it can’t rain in here, we’re on stage Mylie: Maybe it can if we all use our imaginations, right, Barney? Barney: That’s right. (The cast closes their eyes and we see what they’re imagining on the TV screen) (Animated lemon drops and gum drops are shown on screen) (If All the Raindrops (El Pequeno Gran Club (English), World Music) begins) Barney: If all the raindrops were lemondrops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that would be Brec: I like Coffee Crisp! Riff: How about snowflakes? All: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, oh, what a snow that would be! (Dance break) Riff: Check it out Lilimar: Thanks for these umbrellas, Barney Barney: You’re welcome, Lil Jasmine: Even though the rain tastes good BJ: Oh, Jasmine (1st verse again) (Song ends as Riff takes the umbrellas backstage) Barney: Oh, boy, that rain tasted great Javyn: What was your favourite, Barney? Barney: I liked the pistachio, oh, not to mention the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mini Pops: Oh, Barney! Barney: Well, I was also thinking, I have a game we could all play together. Chris: How do you play? Curtis: Yeah? Barney: Well, first, you do this (Does the first few hand motions of Mr. Knickerbocker and then the D3 and the kids join in) Barney: Next, you clap like this (Claps to the song’s rhythm) Riff: You can even do it with your cheeks (BJ and Baby Bop demonstrate as they tap their cheeks to the same rhythm) Barney: You know what game I want to play? Here’s a hint: it’s one of our favourites and involves a very good friend who likes to say “boppity-bop”?! Kids: Mr. Knickerbocker! BJ: Oh, yeah, of course. Barney: You know the song, so sing along. (Mr. Knickerbocker (Original, Hip-Hop, Space Adventures) starts) Barney: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with your hands (Hand claps to the rhythm) All: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a that you boppity-bop with your mouth (Cheek taps to the rhythm) (Yeah!) All: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop (4x, gradually louder) (Song ends) Barney: Super-Dee-Duper! Give yourself a big hand. You know, hearing you clap reminds me of another one of our favourite games: The Clapping Song (The Clapping Song begins) Barney: This is a song and a clapping game, it’s so much fun to play You can do it in a group, you can do it with a group, you can do it any way Listen up now (Claps 3x, 3x, 5x twice) Barney: Now it’s going to be your turn to try the clapping part You could do it real loud, you can do it real soft But get ready ‘cause we’re going to start, here we go now (Clap same rhythm as before) Barney: The good thing about this clapping is that the rhythm will never, ever change, but the things were going to clap on may seem a little strange. On your stomach now (Clap same rhythm on stomach) Barney: On your shoulders (Clap same rhythm on shoulders) Barney: The good thing about this clapping is the rhythm will never, ever change (Kids: Never, ever), but things we’re going to clap on may seem a little strange On your knees now (Clap same rhythm on knees) On your hips now (Clap same rhythm on hips) Barney: Oh, boy, last verse, guys Here is the end of the clapping song, it’s sung in many lands. Just to make us feel good on the very last time, everybody clap with your hands Let’s do it now! (Clap 3x, 3x, 5x) Final time! (Clap same rhythm) Yeah! (Song ends as Barney goes offstage) Olivia: Awesome, guys. Hey, where’s Barney? Elsie: Hey, you’re right (We hear a whistle) Jasmine: BJ, was that you? BJ: No, it wasn’t (Barney appears from the clubhouse, wearing his ringmaster outfit) Barney: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my Super-dee-Duper Mini Pop Imagination Spotlight Show, where you can be anything you imagine! (What If You Could Be in the Spotlight (You Can Be Anything rendition) starts up) Barney: What if you could be in the spotlight, what would you want to do? Pick any job in the spotlight, anything that looks fun to you (Coy appears in a clown outfit (similar to You Can Be Anything)) Coy: If I could be in the circus, I think I’d like to be a clown, if could make all the people laugh and cheer, because I’m clowning around. (Coy does a cartwheel and his signature Bella and the Bulldogs victory dance) Barney: What if you could be a magician, And put on a magic show. Up on a stage in the spotlight. Are there any tricks that you know? *(Sabrina appears in a magician’s outfit (just like in Magical Mayhem) and a box similar to Birthday Bash as well as Mr.Knickerbocker’s hat being similar to Birthday Bash) Sabrina: If I could be a magician, I’d pull something out of my hat, the people would all be very surprised, and ask me “How did you do that?” (Sabrina pulls out a Barney doll from her hat) Barney: How did you do that? What if you could be a dancer, Who know how to move those feet. Swing and away to the music. Dancing all around to the beat! (Rowan, Elsie and Lilimar appear in dance outfits (similar to Hannah’s from B&F: Good Job)) Elsie: If I could be a dancer, think I’d like to learn to tap Rowan: My special shoes would clippity-clip Lilimar: While the audience would clappity-clap (Tap dance break) Barney: What if you could be in the musician?, what would you want to play. Pick any musical instrument. to make a happy sound every day. Javyn: If I could be in the musician, I think I'd like to play the drums. Saveria: The small one sounds like "rat-a-tat-tat", the big one sounds like "bum-bum bub-bum-bum". Barney: What if you could be an actor, and be on a TV show? Play any part as an actor, try to think of one that you know (Brec, Chris and BJ appear as superheroes (BJ has his Captain Pickles costume)) BJ: If I could be a actor, a superhero I would be. Captain Pickles! Chris: I would rescue people in trouble Brec: With my superpowers naturally Barney: What if you could be just anything, what would you want to do? Make a wish and imagine. Anything that looks fun to you What if you could just anything? Anything! (Song ends as Barney and the kids change out of their costumes) Barney: Oh, boy, what a spotlight! Brec: Yeah. Riff: Hey, check out the sky, it’s a rainbow (Intro for Rainbow Song (from Colourful World) starts) Barney: Wow, I always love a rainbow, with all it’s beautiful colors (The Rainbow Song (Big Surprise rendition) starts) Barney: Oh, I like red, it’s the color of an apple Riff: Orange, it’s the color of an orange BJ: Yellow, it’s a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun Baby Bop: Green, it’s the color of trees and lots of things that grow Brec: And then there’s blue for the sky Barney: And Purple, that’s a color that’s fun, fun, fun All: And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we’ve done: We made a rainbow And it’s a really beautiful one (One, one) (Sing the colors all over again) And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we’ve done: We made a rainbow (This line 2x) We made a rainbow and it’s a really beautiful one. (Song ends) Barney: Wow, that took the breath right of me. Jasmine: Yeah, let’s take a break. BJ: See in a few minutes, guys. (The cast enters the clubhouse as the curtain closes) Barney: Well, see you in a little while. (The curtain closes as Barney enters the clubhouse) Act 2 (The Act 2 Barney Theme Song instrumental overture from Barney’s Birthday Bash plays) (Car Wash (Original Christina Aguliera feat. Missy Elliot music) starts up as curtain opens as the Mini Pops come out with coloured jumpsuits (Jumpsuit similar to Brenda Blue from Jay Jay the Jet Plane, each a different color) as well as hats (baseball caps) stepping to the music) Brec: Hey, everybody! (Barney appears from SL wearing his driver’s outfit similar to Big Surprise, in the newly designed Barney-Mobile (Somewhat a mixture to similar versions of the Wiggles’ Big Red Car (Wiggles Movie and Wiggles TV Series Season 2 versions mixed together), but repainted. The D3 are onboard) Barney: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Mini Pops Car Wash! (Song starts) Coy (sometimes between lines from other people): Y’all small tuna fish, I’m one big catch Lilimar: This is a Barney and the Mini Pop Kids exclusive Jasmine: Here we go again. (Lilimar: 2015, phenomenal hit!) Say what? Javyn: Ooh, do, do, do, do, do,do,do Car wash, car wash (2x) (Coy: Yeah, let’s do it now) Mylie: Ooh, do, do, do, do, do, do ,do, na, na, na, ah, ooh (2x) (Barney: C’mon, MPKs, let’s wash the Barney-Mobile today, could use a clean-up, let's go!) Brec: You might not ever get rich But it’s better than diggin’ a ditch Jasmine: There ain’t no tellin’ who you might meet A movie star or maybe a common thief Kids: Workin’ at the car wash (oh, oh, yeah) At the car wash, yeah (Whoo, yeah!) (2x) (Ooh, Ooh) Javyn: Come summer the work gets kind of hard, this ain’t no place to be if you’re plannin’ on being a star (Bein’ a star) Chris: Let me tell ya, it’s always cool (Cool) (Barney: Yes, it is) Sabrina: And the boss don’t mind if you’re acting like a fool. (Chorus) Elsie: Said, said, said, sing! (Kids: Work and work) BJ: Well, those cars never stop coming (Work and work) Riff: Look, keep the rags and machines comin’ (Work and work) Baby Bop: My fingers to the bone (and my blankey) (Work and work) Barney: Keep on going ’til it’s time to go home Jasmine: Hey, get your car washed today Olivia: Fill up and you don’t have to pay (Hey, get your car washed today) Brec, Lilimar, Rowan, and Sabrina: Fill it up right away (Workin’ at the…) (Car Wash) (Barney pops from SR wearing his silver hat from Barney Rocks Vivo!) Barney: Sharks in the water make their jaws lock, as they swim to the grim, I’m too hot! Coy: Y’all can make your bets, y’all small tuna fish, I’m one big catch (Shark slayer) Bow down, playas because this right could be your worst nightmare (nightmare) Work that, work that, pop that, hurt that. Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface (Work and work) 9 to 5, I gotta keep this fat stack comin’ No matter how big the shark is, I’ll just keep comin’ Washing cars ain’t no place to be a superstar man That’s why I work (Chorus) Lilimar: So c’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon, yeah! (Vocalizing) You may not not ever get rich, but hey (Hey, get your car washed today) Brendan: This is a Barney and the Mini Pop Kids exclusive (Hey, get your car washed) Dinosaurs: Phenomenal Hit! (Music ends) (Audience cheering and whistling) (The Barney-Mobile rolls backwards to SL) Barney: Stupendous, Mini Pops The car really needed a clean-up (Instrumental of Colors All Around starts up) Barney: Oops, must’ve let the radio on. Javyn: No, leave it on, it reminds me of another song we could sing because I see lots of colors in the audience. Riff: Yep, I see green, red, pink BJ: Orange, red, purple Baby Bop: Blue, yellow, teal Barney: And puce, gold, and silver There’s colors all around! (Colors All Around plays) All: We like colors, we like them a lot. We got colors, colors we got. Red, blue, and yellow. Purple, orange, green. Black, white, brown, every color in between Colors all around, all around the world. For every boy and girl. Barney: Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry. (BJ does a the cartwheel) The sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. BJ: Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. Blue is the color of a blueberry. All: Colors all around, All around the world For every boy and girl. Baby Bop: Orange is a pumpkin Orange is a carrot Riff: Orange is an orange. Or me! The D3: We can share it. Kids: And if you haven’t seen what is purple and green (Barney: What?) Just look at our friend, Barney. (Barney (as he does the splits): That’s Me! Yeah!) (Barney does the splits) See what I mean? Barney and the kids: Colors all around, all around the world for every boy and girl Barney: See, there are lots of colors around us, so c’mon sing along with us Riff: Let’s Go! Barney and the kids (Kids repeat after Barney): We like colors (2x) Yeah, we like them a lot (2x) We got colors (2x) Colors we got! (2x) Red, blue, and yellow (2x) Purple, orange, green (2x) Black, white, brown (2x) Every color in between (2x) (In unison): Colors all around, all around the world. For every boy and girl (Barney (before the 2nd time): One more time, now) (2x) (Song ends) Barney: That’s right! There are colors all around. You know, there are also animals that are different colors and sizes. Isabella: Hey, I wear green dancing clothes at my dance class